


Love Me Against the Wall

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [121]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Kissing, Dom Jared, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: My kink is definitely aggression, could you please write one where intense anger and tension turns into passionate kissing against the wall? Jared being the dominant one again please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Against the Wall

**Prompt** : My kink is definitely aggression, could you please write one where intense anger and tension turns into passionate kissing against the wall? Jared being the dominant one again please?

 

Jared was furious. He didn’t understand why Jensen always had to provoke him. That stupid smug smile and the way Jensen walked around like he was someone to be worshipped drove Jared crazy. He wanted to punch Jensen at the same time he wanted to kiss Jensen silly and teach the little asshole that he wasn’t as good as he thought. Jared imagined how he’d do it too. He’d drag Jensen to the bedroom and shove him on the bed. He’d make it clear to Jensen that he wasn’t allowed to move and then he’d remove Jensen’s clothes slowly. He’d tease Jensen until he was begging to come and then tease him so more. Jensen needed to be humbled.

Jared took a deep, calming breath. It wouldn’t do any good to explode on Jensen. He wasn’t going to sink to the petulant level Jensen was hovering on.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen taunted. “Too much of a puppy to fight like a dog?” 

Jared glared at him. “No, I’m too mature to sink to your childish level.”  
“Trust me,” Jensen said. “I’m anything _but_ childish.” He gestured at his cock and Jared groaned.

“Why don’t you grow up?” Jared snapped. “You’re acting like a spoiled teenager.”

“Why don’t you _make me_?” Jensen taunted. His lips pursed in a challenge and Jared wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face.

Jared slammed Jensen against the wall. "You're so infuriating," he growled. "Strutting around and shaking your ass. You think you're so great, don't you?"

Jensen grinned. “I do, as a matter of fact. So do many other people.”

“Well I _don’t_ ,” Jared retorted. “I think you’re arrogant and a pain in the ass.”

Anger mixed with Jensen’s self-righteous expression. “You’re not so great yourself. You walk around all bouncy and smiley but you’re really a prick, aren’t you?”

“Little bastard. Someone ought to put you in your place,” Jared told him. He watched lust appear in Jensen’s eyes. Jared couldn’t believe that he’d missed it before, but now he could tell that Jensen’s cock was stiffening against his thigh. “Really? You like the idea of someone teaching you a lesson, huh? Is that why you act out? So that eventually someone will snap?” Jensen was quiet and Jared yanked on his hair. “Answer me!”

“Yes,” Jensen mumbled. “Okay, yes!”

“Well it’s a good thing I have an affinity for training naughty boys like you to be obedient,” Jared said. Jensen shuddered and his bulge was evident against his thigh. 

Jensen rubbed his hard cock against Jared's leg. "Come on, Jared."

Jared gripped Jensen's hips roughly. "Don't fucking move." Jensen stilled immediately. “Good boy.”

Jensen looked at him defiantly but Jared saw the underlying desire. “Asshole.”

“You want this,” Jared said. “You _need_ this.”

Jensen let out a frustrated breath but tilted his head back. Jared took the kiss that Jensen offered and moaned. His lips were soft and his mouth opened to Jared’s tongue. He tasted wonderful and Jared deepened the kiss. It was aggressive but delicious and Jared didn’t want it to end. He whined when Jensen pulled away. “I have to breathe, caveman,” Jensen said. His voice sounded more amused than upset this time.

“As much fun as kissing is,” Jared mumbled. “My dick is rock hard and I want to fuck you.”

“Well I’d quite like that,” Jensen said. “If you manage to last enough to get it in.”

Jared growled. “Little bitch. You’d be lucky if I use lube.” It was obviously a lie, Jared would _never_ fuck without thoroughly preparing his partner. But maybe it would take Jensen down a peg. Jared raised Jensen above his head and pinned them there. “Don’t move an inch.” He went to get lube and a condom, since he wasn’t _barbaric_ , and when he returned Jensen was exactly how he left him. Jared nipped at Jensen’s neck and he moaned. Jared smirked at his reaction and started nibbling on his neck at the same time he drizzled lube on his fingers. Jensen was too distracted by Jared’s teeth that the cool fingers sliding inside his ass surprised him.

“Holy–,”

Jared chuckled and added another finger. He fucked Jensen on his fingers until the man was squirming. “You sure _you_ can last?”  
“Fuck you,” Jensen panted. “Or even better, fuck _me_.”

Jared pulled the condom on and started to push his dick into Jensen. His costar moaned at every inch, and Jared reveled in the tight, warm heat of his ass. “You feel incredible,” Jared said.

“I _am_ pretty incredible,” Jensen said.

Jared rolled his eyes and started to fuck Jensen. After the first thrust, Jensen’s cocky attitude flew out the window and he resumed his begging. “That’s right,” Jared growled. “Scream for me!”

“Jared!” Jensen screamed. “Come on, fuck me! Fuck me hard!”

Each of Jared’s thrusts shoved Jensen against the wall and he was grateful they were in a house and not an apartment. Their neighbors would definitely be complaining. “You feel fucking amazing,” Jared growled. “I want to tie you up so I can do this as much as I want.”

Jensen moaned. “Oh fuck.”

“You’re such a slut,” Jared muttered. He pounded into Jensen. Jensen reached for his cock to jerk himself off but Jared hit his hand. “You can come on my cock, sweetheart.”

“Not—your—sweetheart,” Jensen gasped.

Jared angled to hit Jensen’s prostate. He keened and his hands scrambled on Jared’s shoulders. “Arms above your head,” Jared said, pushing his hands back up.

“Jared, Jared,” Jensen pleaded. “I want to come, please!”

“Then come,” Jared growled. Jensen screamed and Jared felt Jensen’s hot release splash on his stomach. “Jesus.”

Jensen clenched down on him and leaned to lick Jared’s nipples. Jared bucked and then clamped his teeth on Jensen’s neck as he came. “Oh, fuck. Oh fuck.”

Jared slumped against Jensen and Jensen used the wall to keep them back up. Jared licked over the bite marks Jared left and he couldn’t want to see the bruises tomorrow. He was excited to see the makeup girls try and cover up the hickies while Jensen blushed. Jared rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “That was incredible.” He nuzzled Jensen’s neck and he giggled.  
“That tickles,” Jensen scolded.

Jared kissed his neck and hummed happily. “’Kay.”

“Get off me, fatass, I have to breath,” Jensen groaned. Jared leaned up to give one last kiss to Jensen and then pulled out of his ass. He tied off the condom and threw it in the general direction of the trashcan.

“So…” Jared said. “Do you want to do this again sometime? You know? Cuz it was good, and we’re good together as Sam and Dean _and_ as Jared and Jensen, sometimes, so–,”

Jensen leaned up and kissed him. “I’d like to do this many times in the future.”

“Okay,” Jared said. “Yeah, okay. Good.”

Jensen sighed. “You’re such a dork.”

Jared wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh yeah? Maybe I should take you upstairs and show you how not dorky I am?”

Jensen chuckled. “’Kay.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm open to prompts here or at [my tumblr](http://irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
